Another Ditch in the Road
by En Requiem
Summary: It had been hard enough to make this decision... It had been so very hard... Miles wiped away a building tear. No. This is how it had to be. He had to do this. After all, Miles had given him many chances. AU. Mild slash. R&R, but be gentle! First fic


Miles opened his eyes. The fact that the man next to him's breath had evened out signified that he had finally drifted off to sleep. His cheek still burned from where the slap hit, and he was willing to bet anything that he was going to be black and blue from where he had been beaten. Slowly, partially for stealth and partially from pain, Miles Edgeworth eased the blanket off and lowered his legs over the edge of the bed. Then, suddenly, he froze in fear. The other man shifted, made a soft noise and then was still.. But he didn't wake. Carefully, he stood, and the bedsprings obediently and silently came back to the upright position. He sighed. Well, that was over.

The only light in the room came from the moon, shining on the floor, and being reflected in the mirror of the bathroom, which was right across from the bed with the door ajar. He cast the room a final glance. This was the same room where they had first kissed... first made love.. and soon, if all went well, this would be the last time he would see it. Miles did not like to leave this house to the one who had caused him such pain.. Well, he was a laywer... Maybe he could sue after he was far enough away to not be afraid and get it back. It had been hard enough to make this desicion... It had been so very hard... Miles wiped away a building tear. No. This is how it had to be. He had to do this.

After all, Miles had given him many chances.

Slowly Miles crossed the bedroom and opened the door into the living room. This room, too, was only illuminated by the pale, full moon. Glass from a broken vase was scattered all over the dark hardwood floor; Chairs were overturned; Pess was currenly curled up behind the couch, still scared senseless from the intense fight that had commenced but minutes ago. Miles came over and knelt down. The dog shrank away at first, afraid the angry man was here to hit him again. But he slowly stuck his nose out and sniffed Miles' hand, creeping out at the familiar scent. Miles scratched him on the ears a few times, smiling sadly. "We're going on a little trip, Pess..." He whispered softly. "I know you like to go on trips..."

Pess' ears perked up. Unlike most dogs, he loved anything that had to do with cars. He wagged his tail, but stayed silent, as if knowing that to keep his master safe, he had to stay silent. Miles stood and began to make rounds around the house, looking for things of his to take with him. The car keys, wallet, some food, a picture of his father, the coin stash in the laundry room... Simple things, yet important things. If possible, he would kick him out... but he didn't have the heart for that. After all, he would probably pull the 'beg for forgiveness' act again... God, he was sick and tired of that... but he just.. didn't have the tough exterior required to resist the act. Well... not when it came to him, at least. He would melt as soon as he bowed his head and shed a few plastic tears... He knew he wasn't being truthful... But he wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that his lover was back.

He stepped outside and unlocked the door to his car. Pess jumped into the driver's seat and whined softly. Miles almost laughed.

"Sorry Pess," he said softly, "No driving tonight."

He made Pess hop in the backseat and he slid in the place. He closed the door, hoping to God that the engine started quietly. It did.

~~~~

Miles merged onto the highway. He had lost track of the time long ago. Pess had fallen asleep in the backseat. Miles was pretty far from home- He hadn't really been out of town often and so the surrounding area was unfamiliar. It was dark, and about... 2:00?, so the roads were almost empty. The moon had been hidden by a cloud, and so there was only the light of the headlights on the road. He shivered a bit. Why was it so cold all of a sudden....? Oh, that's right. He rolled the window up and turned the heat on. He drove on in thoughful silence. His thoughts began to drift to the first night something like this had happened. He had been given extra paperwork and had to stay in the prosecutors office for the longest time. When Miles returned home, his lover started to scream at him, accusing him of seeing other people. When he tried to explain, he was slapped and was told to shut up. Then he'd go to bars, get drunk, and it got worse. One night, he came at his throat... Miles rubbed his throat nervously. He didn't want to remember that...

Miles' thoughts were interrupted by a ditch in the road, waking Pess and starting the prosecutor awake. God, he was tired....

His eyes drifted to a sign.

FOOD LODGING NEXT EXIT

His eyes were drooping, and so he decided to go for it. He didn't know how far he was from the house; all that mattered was that he had go for it.  
And yet.  
Even after it all, he felt sorry for Phoenix.

Miles hoped his room had a coffee machine. 


End file.
